I Do
by fic-chick05
Summary: The parts of Landon and Jamie's wedding that we didn't get to see in the movie


I Do 

**Summary: The wedding day, and the parts that we didn't see.**

**This is my first AWTR fic but not my first fanfic, please review and let me know what you think, feedback is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, latho i wouldn't mind if someone offered me Shane West, lol.**

Jamie had been amazed that night that he proposed to her, outside under the most beautiful starry sky she had ever seen. The adoration for her that she could see in his eyes filled her with warmth, wonder and most of all hope. He gave her hope that no matter what the future brought or how long she lived, at least she was loved. She had been given the chance to know what it was like to be in love. She was only eighteen years old; so many people her age had never been in love and wouldn't experience it for a while yet. Sure they felt that kind of puppy love. Where you really like a guy and you get butterflies and go all giggly when he's around. But they didn't know what it was like to experience true love that took over your entire being and filled your heart and soul with warmth and happiness. The need to be with them every minute of every day and never want to lose them. She knew she didn't have long left but at least she had experienced that. So, when he asked her to marry him under those stars, she only had to take one look in his eyes to know that her answer was yes.

Everything was arranged pretty quickly. Landon wanted to marry her as soon as he could so that they could have much time together as man and wife as possible. Not knowing how long she had meant they really had to treasure every second. And so soon enough the day was here. All the plans were made, and everything was perfect. She was glad that he had his friends back; she had never wanted to pull them apart. That was their fault, but they seemed genuinely sorry and she could forgive them. And so she had been as happy as Landon was when they agreed to attend the ceremony.

On the morning of the wedding Jamie's tummy was fluttering with butterflies, but she wasn't nervous, she was ecstatic and so excited. This was her dream that was coming true. She kept going into her bedroom to look at her wedding dress. Sally had come over to help her get dressed, along with Landon's mom. But every time she could, she would sneak away and go to her closet and take a peek, and she hope that Landon liked her dress. She did, it wasn't too plain but not too over the top. It was perfect. When she had snuck away for the 6th time that morning Landon's mom came in to get her,

"Jamie," she couldn't help but laugh at how excited the young girl was.

"I know, I know, I just can't wait to marry him."

"I know, but the sooner you let us finish making you up, the sooner you can get into that dress and the sooner you can get married."

A wide smile crossed Jamie's face, "Ok," giggling softly she closed the wardrobe door again and let herself be led from the room.

Landon stood nervously outside of the small church waiting for his father. Now that they were speaking again, he had asked his dad to be his best man. He kept looking at his watch, afraid that he would be late. He knew he had time, but he felt so anxious. He wanted to get married now! After waiting outside for ten minutes he saw his father's car pull up outside, breathing a sigh of relief he waited for the elder man to come over.

"Thanks dad," Landon said quietly.

"No, thank you." They shared a smile, "well, let's get you married," he said. Landon's smile grew ten times wider at the statement and nodded his agreement as he led the way inside.

It was time, it felt like he was waiting forever but it was finally time. Landon stood at the alter and he heard the opening chords to "Only Hope". They had chosen that song for Jamie to walk down the aisle to as opposed to the traditional wedding march. He looked up slowly as he heard the church doors creak open. He was greeted with the vision of an angel. She wore a simple white dress, he hair in soft curls and just a hint of natural toned make- up. He smiled as she made her way down the aisle, her arm linked with Reverend Sullivan's.

Jamie smiled beautifully as her father walked her down the aisle. Landon watching adoringly, along with all the other guests. As she neared the alter Mrs. Carter smiled at her which she gladly returned. And when she was finally standing beside Landon at the alter she had never been happier.

They looked at each other, sharing silent 'I Love You's'. They mouthed the words so people could see, but quietly so that it was a private moment, meant just for them. He took her hand in his gently and held it lovingly as Reverend Sullivan began to recite the verse they had read together that day in the hospital. They day he had decided he wanted to marry her. And the day he decided that he would. They listened intently and said what they were supposed to, as the moment grew nearer.

"And now, Jamie and Landon would like to say something to one another before the exchanging of the rings."

Landon took a deep breath,

"Jamie, I have to admit that I never imagined I would fall so deeply in love with anyone. But as I got to know you, you broke down all the barriers I had surrounded myself with. You made me realise that you can't explain everything, that not everything has a reason for why it happens and you can't be resentful for things you can't change. You opened my heart in so many ways. You made me want to be better, you had faith I me. And now I have faith in me. I have faith in so many things now. But the most important thing I have faith in is us. Loving is the best thing I've ever done. I know that we're forever. That no matter what you'll never not be with me. I want you by my side for the rest of my life and I know that no matter what you always will be. Jamie, you're more than just in my heart, you are my heart. I love you."

A tear fell from her eye, listening to him speak such beautiful words. So simple yet so true. Wiping the tear away she looked in his eyes,

"Landon, I asked you not to fall in love with me. But I've never been so glad that someone broke a promise to me. I prayed for an angel and god sent me you. It took me a while to realise that, and it scared me when I finally did. But loving you has been the easiest thing I've ever had to do. You've made so many of my dreams come true. But the truth is, you're my real dream come true. I will always love you and I will always be with you."

Landon had to choke back tears, not wanting to let them fall in front of everyone. But he had never imagined anyone could care so much about him. And then it was time to recite the vows and exchange rings. Landon was first.

"I Landon Rollins Carter do solemnly swear to take Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan as my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to cherish her, all the days of my life."

He smiled at her as she said the words next,

"I Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan do solemnly swear to take Landon Rollins Carter as my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to cherish him, all the days of my life."

As they exchanged rings the smiled and then the Reverend announced them man and wife, Landon leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow and tender kiss. As he wrapped his arms around her he didn't care if the whole world was watching. They were forever. No matter what.


End file.
